Here I Shall be God
by Drackner Clawrus
Summary: Joshua Bailey falls into the anime world he loathes the most, will he find a way to get out or stay and wield the power even Tetsuo of the Akira verse could not wield.
1. Arrival’s and Accidents

Chapter 1: - Arivals and Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't Own **Naruto** if I did I wouldn't have any spare time on my hands.

"Naruto, Why'd if have to be Naruto! Of all the different anime worlds I could have fallen into, it had to be some stupid jumped up Kiddy Ninja world!" Josh moaned while dejectedly trudging through the undergrowth.

"Why couldn't it have been a nice Hentai world, like Bible Black or a cool Manga world Like Akira, well now I'm here I better find a good fight scene and possibly some cute girls….. heh..heh." He smirked deciding to make the most off his un-luck.

Putting his PSP ear phones back in and turning up the volume he began to walk obliviously into the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

Meanwhile just returning from the water country after the defeat of Zabuza and the construction of the bridge, Team 7 was returning home to Konoha. Naruto was being his usual hyperactive self his mask of happiness hiding his pain, sorrow and loneliness. Sakura was making eyes at _her_ Sasuke, Sasuke himself was being his usual broody self the main thoughts running through his mind were "must kill Itachi", "must get stronger", "Pathetic weakling holding me down", "must kill Itachi" and well mainly "must kill Itachi" was about it.

Kakashi was just reading his book, and giggling every few seconds.

Naruto was the first to spot Josh as he approached their party not even acknowledging their existence as he was far more interested about watching Excel Saga on his PSP.

"Hey you there" Naruto exclaimed "who're you?"

Kakashi looked up to see another boy with hair a similar silver to his looking at something small and white in his hands while smirking creepily. Thinking it might be some technique to allow the boy to attack them Kakashi began to reach for a kunai.

* * *

Meanwhile Josh was enjoying watching the end credits of an Excel Saga episode with Menchi whining afraid he would be eaten by Excel in a fit of hunger. He hadn't even noticed team 7's presence yet and with his earphones in he couldn't exactly here Naruto's yells attempting to attract his attention to him.

* * *

Naruto was now getting very annoyed he was used to people ignoring him, glaring at him and hating him for being the **Demon Brat **but he absolutely hated being ignored by someone he wanted to talk to.

Finally Naruto's very thin patience ran out and he hit the PSP out of Josh's hands.

Kakashi froze in horror, Sakura gasped and put a hand up to his mouth, Sasuke muttered "Dobe" under his breath Josh well he was pretty much frozen.

Now most people would think that if you end up in another world you probably wouldn't want to attempt to use a Anime/Manga attack technique on a paranoid delusional ninja. However these thoughts did not concern Josh, all that mattered to him was the fact he someone had just knocked his precious PSP to the floor and that it was his right to extract a gruesome revenge more terrible than the Moustache on David's face looked.

He raised his one hand and reaching for the Power he had seen many times in his favourite Anime **Akira **he threw a blast of electrostatic molecule manipulation energy at Naruto.

The force of the blast that he should not have been able to even create shot across the ground and pushed Naruto back while simultaneously desecrating all the surrounding earth like a small Zhankou blast.

Josh blinked comprehension on what he had just done slowly dawning on him while the rest of team 7 looked on in shock, Josh muttered to words.

"Oh Shit….."

* * *

A/N – Josh is a friend of mine and I think He would work rather well with a story where he is slowly gaining ultimate power. The fact he is a full atheist and has little morals does bode slightly badly for the Naruto verse that and the hatred he holds for the Naruto Manga and Anime.


	2. Blasted Battles

Chapter 2: - Blasted Battles

Disclaimer: I don't Own **Naruto** if I did I wouldn't have any spare time on my hands.

_Previously on "Here I shall be God": Josh unexpectedly found himself in the World of Naruto, How does he know he is in this world how is he using the power of Akira and why does he Hate Naruto so much?_

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh Shit..." Josh stared, team 7 stared and then Naruto popped back up and started yelling.

"Hey what the hell you do that for TEME!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger straight at Josh.

Josh had actually calmed down a little after focusing all that energy on defending his precious PSP and Anime's honour, however at this latest outburst from the blonde Josh's temper returned with a vengeance. The PSP began to wobble on the ground.

Suddenly it shot up to hover (continue its wobble) in mid air in front of Josh before shooting towards Josh and seemingly being absorbed into his body. With no trace of a hole or where it had entered.

Josh's mind was instantly bombarded with knowledge of anime attacks and techniques along with the personalities of quite a lot of anime characters' filling his mind. 

* * *

Kakashi stared in abstract horror at what appeared to be a demon in front of him, the teens' eyes were beginning to turn a dark blue with a red line down the centre of each eye, the boys iris had disappeared and instead there was only the vertical line visible with the horrible deep blue glistening background of the eye.

This was no longer a child!

"Sasuke, Sakura back NOW!!" He yelled staring in horror at Josh as he continued his hell-bound transformation, suddenly a wave of killing intent lashed out and Kakashi saw in horror that Naruto was responding to the obvious challenge. Crimson red chakra was poring out of him as his fingers elongated into sharp claws and his eyes turned red and slit like a cat.

Naruto gave a roar and charged towards the other boy; Josh merely glared and swept his hand across Naruto's path as if knocking a fly away before Naruto was even 5 metres close to josh he was propelled backwards by another wave of barley visible energy. 

* * *

Inside Natuto's mind most coherent thought had been brushed aside to make way for the impending bloodlust and desire to destroy this challenge Kyuubi who usually sat on the side lines was pushing everything she had into Naruto yelling at him to destroy this abomination in the name of well her...

Naruto himself was finding little difficulty in following the Kyuubi's orders, for once and was even listening to the suggestion of how to attack and following them.

He raised himself up on his haunches and sped towards Josh ready to obliterate his new-found enemy but even as he did a new wave of killing intent lashed over him and Kyuubi whimpered inside his mind.

Naruto decided to change tactic's and yelled desperately to Kakashi.  

"Kakashi-sensei this things got the fuzzball terrified and saying we're all gonna die what should we do?"

Kakashi stared in horror for a minute and then looked back at the Demon which apparently must be evil if it was able to scare the fuzzball which is what Naruto called Kyuubi when using code.

"TEAM 7," Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs, "RETREAT.. back to the village NOW!!".

It was unfortunately for Josh he then gave out a long tired yawn that was in Kakashi's panic interpreted as a raw of defiance and aggression.

Kakashi turned and lept at the Demon while making hand sign's the sound of birds chirping came as he yelled chidori and slamed his chakra infused ball full-force into Josh's chest!

A/N No Josh is not going to die, he is however going to regenerate with the power of anime absorbed from the 2 GB card on his PSP. (Next time while still absorbing power that belonged to tesuo in the anime he will begin to absorb Alucard's power from the anime Hellsing and bring his power to Konoha but not before encountering setbacks.)


	3. Crap Circumstances

Chapter 3: - Crap Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't Own **Naruto** if I did I wouldn't be able to buy more anime DVD's.

_Previously on "Here I shall be God": Josh unexpectedly found himself in the World of Naruto, Naruto Damages his PSP and causes Josh to use Anime powers due to his PSP being absorbed into his chest. What will happen now will Josh die or use his newly found powers to save him? _

The chidori slammed into Josh's chest at awesome speed, Kakashi back-flipped and then made a tactical retreat e.g. he ran away from the now possible very pissed off Demon.

While the rest of Team 7 fled with Kakashi, Josh writhed on the ground in pain as having his chest blown out was rather damn painful.

His brain's scan, of the PSP 2 GB memory card had just arrived at Alucard's regeneration after having his arm sliced off and a hole blown through his chest.

Slowly, gradually the pain receded as the Nosferatum's power crept into Josh's veins. The blood crept back along the ground oozing slowly back into the wound while the bones began to reconstruct them selves atom by atom, molecule by molecule, the new adaption of his DNA caught hold of the Akira organism and began to systematically destroy it like a white blood cell would do to a virus. While taking as much knowledge and power with it as it could improving on his original body reforming his already improved metabolism.

Slowly Josh began to levitate himself back into position standing up, his now unholy tinted, crimson eyes, stared out eagerly in anticipation. As he stared towards Konoha.

It was time to Play.

During Josh's ungodly transformation Kakashi and his team had barely made it to the Hidden Leaf Village after announcing to the gate guard they had returned Team 7 speed toward the Hokage's tower with Kakashi in the lead.

They burst through the main doors ignoring the stammering secretary, and barged straight into the Hokage's main office.

"Lord Hokage" Kakashi started immediately then stopped and froze.

The Hokage let his pipe drop and desperately tried to hide the fact he was reading Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3 – the uncut version.

He coughed and then quickly jumped around, surprising for someone of his age and then threw the book into his desk draw locked it and then sat up arms folded with a serious expression on his face while Team 7 had yet to enter the room fully even though they were only a few steps behind him.

"Yes Kakashi…," The Hokage's voice was warm but his expression was like Ice.

"Er…." Kakashi was suddenly wondering what on earth could have possessed him into interrupting his Hokage in his _private_ time.

Then thankfully he remember before Naruto could say anything to worsen the situation further than he had already wrought it.

"My Team and I have just encountered a Demon that scares Kyuubi a couple of mile away from the villiage!"

"Is this true Naruto?" the Hokage questioned Naruto, he nodded once in conformation hoping not to draw anymore attention to himself than necessary.

"I hit it with a Chidori and I think I slowed it down."

Sasuke snorted, Sakura cried "well if a Jounin could beat it then it must be dead there's no way it could be dangerous to the village I bet Kakashi-sensei took it down with one blow it can't be any more of a treat to the village!"

Just as she had finished a huge bang was heard and a massive dog composed entirely of blood shot through the wall decimating it and anything in its way.

Sakura gaped and froze.

Floating in the centre of the hole was Josh a mad glint in his Crimson eyes.

"I'm baaaaaack" he cackled before looking straight at Kakashi with a snarl, Another huge dog began to form out of his shoulder growling as it snapped it jaws at invisible prey.

"**This will be FUN!!**" roared Josh as he charged.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter update but Josh was pursuing me to have another done quickly in time for our Level 2 National Certificate I.C.T Lesson at Peter Symonds College in JS210 at 1:50pm. I'll try for another update tonight. As for the story line there are a couple of flashbacks scheduled for chapter 5 or 6 to explain how josh got into the Naruto verse to begin with. There is a basic plot line to this believe it or not, for now this is DC signing off.


	4. Dratted Disasters

Chapter 4:

- Dratted Disasters

Disclaimer: I don't Own **Naruto** if I did I would make Naruto and Hinata together, Along with (fem)Kyuubi and Ayame.

_Previously on "Here I shall be God": Josh unexpectedly found himself in the World of Naruto, Naruto Damages his PSP and causes Josh to use Anime powers due to his PSP being absorbed into his chest. Josh then begins his attack on the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto in particular._

"I'm baaaaaack" he purposefully announced, victoriously before looking straight at Kakashi with a snarl, while another dog mage of blood with snapping black jaws formed from his shoulder and tendrils of blood whipped around his body.

"**This will be FUN!!**" roared Josh as he charged towards the assembled Ninja.

* * *

" **MOVE ! ! ! **" yelled the Hokage at the top of his voice causing all of the assembled to jump, run or dart away from the abomination in front of them.

Naruto didn't know what to do, and it didn't help that Kyuubi kept shouting and running around in circles inside the cage in his mind. It wasn't really very reassuring.

With a sudden hint of an inspiration Naruto jumped while making hand seals and shouted out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu", immediately around 20 shadow clones sprang into existence.

Sasuke meanwhile had worked out, blood is like water its liquid, therefore it will evaporate with heat, the fact this was a stupid idea never even entered his mind.

Sakura just eeped and tried to run out of the way instead she tripped and managed to fall out the window.

Kakashi powered up another chidori and the Hokage got ready to summon his monkey spirt lord.

Josh mearly looked on with glee.

"**Bored…Now…**" he stated looking at his fingers before he set his hell hound loose upon the Hokage. Josh grinned morosely as Kakashi was backed in his leaders blood while Sauske had just at that moment let loose a fireball into Josh.

"**ah … its burning oh god… no spare me**" Josh shouted while looking helplessly towards Sasuke.

Then suddenly he snapped his fingers, the fire went out and he grinned again "**psych**".

Then flung long blood, made tendrils through Sasuke's chest. They slashed threw him like butter. Sasuke fell to the floor in pain and blacked out.

Kakashi stared in horror, Naruto and his clones were still arguing about what he should do to stop the attacking Demon.

Josh then addressed Kakashi " **Well…. Mortal ever wondered what a bullet feels like? **" "** Well your about to. **"

Kakashi only had time to wonder what a bullet was before millions of tiny little shells shot threw his body at a tremendous rate obliterating his form from existence.

Naruto had reduced his clones down to one and was trying to remember why he'd formed so many in the first place.

He didn't even notice Josh sneaking up behind him or preparing a download feature on his PSP preparing to suck Naruto's essence and power inside him.

By the time Naruto realised he was growing tired it was too late Kyuubi's power had already been consumed and there was nothing more he could do as the last of his own strength was sapped away, he looked up straining to hear what the Demon was saying.

" **you don't deserve your power you, brat I shall have far better uses for it! Oh and by the way I hate you.. Naruto Uzumaki. **" and with that he took the last of Naruto's soul, power and chakra and blew Naruto's body to pieces in a storm of blood and gore.

Josh then placed his hand on his chest and thought "save" he felt the power saved into him. He was starting to like being able to navigate power. He scrolled down the list off games, movies and Books before selecting Negima Manga Volume 1 and pressing the X button and then Start.

With a flash he was gone leaving a ruined dimension behind without the three main characters needed to keep it together the Naruto Universe began to crumble and fall apart as it began its decent into oblivion.

* * *

A/N I wanted to at least have 12 chapters but I was stopped by an impatient Josh who said "if you write anymore than 5 chapters with me in the Naruto world I'll go insane and kill you" so I decided to shorten it and end this part of the story here. If you want to read the sequel then go to my Author profile and click on "Here I Shall Rule". Each of these Josh crossover fics will star Josh in a different verse fucking up the characters and storylines there to suit his own needs. Next he'll be in the Negima verse. Then maybe Hellsing it all depends on how much inspiration I can pull together and if I have anytime in between all my bloody coursework. Oh and sorry if some of the paragarphs or lines don't seem to show i keep havving problems with the uploader. The "Here I Shall Rule" story will have at least one chapter up by the 30th March 2008.


	5. AU of chapters 1 4

Josh one-shot AU of Here I shall be God

What would it be like if Naruto had been his usual self and fought back?

-- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I don't Own **Naruto** if I did I wouldn't have any spare time on my hands.

"Naruto, Why'd if have to be Naruto! Of all the different anime worlds I could have fallen into, it had to be some stupid jumped up Kiddy Ninja world!" Josh moaned while dejectedly trudging through the undergrowth.

"Why couldn't it have been a nice Hentai world, like Bible Black or a cool Manga world Like Akira, well now I'm here I better find a good fight scene and possibly some cute girls….. heh..heh." He smirked deciding to make the most off his un-luck.

Putting his PSP ear phones back in and turning up the volume he began to walk obliviously into the Hidden Leaf Village.

Meanwhile just returning from the water country after the defeat of Zabuza and the construction of the bridge, Team 7 was returning home to Konoha. Naruto was being his usual hyperactive self his mask of happiness hiding his pain, sorrow and loneliness. Sakura was making eyes at _her_ Sasuke, Sasuke himself was being his usual broody self the main thoughts running through his mind were "must kill Itachi", "must get stronger", "Pathetic weakling holding me down", "must kill Itachi" and well mainly "must kill Itachi" was about it.

Kakashi was just reading his book, and giggling every few seconds.

Naruto was the first to spot Josh as he approached their party not even acknowledging their existence as he was far more interested about watching Excel Saga on his PSP.

"Hey you there" Naruto exclaimed "who're you?"

Kakashi looked up to see another boy with hair a similar silver to his looking at something small and white in his hands while smirking creepily. Thinking it might be some technique to allow the boy to attack them Kakashi began to reach for a kunai.

Meanwhile Josh was enjoying watching the end credits of an Excel Saga episode with Menchi whining afraid he would be eaten by Excel in a fit of hunger. He hadn't even noticed team 7's presence yet and with his earphones in he couldn't exactly here Naruto's yells attempting to attract his attention to him.

Naruto was now getting very annoyed he was used to people ignoring him, glaring at him and hating him for being the **Demon Brat **but he absolutely hated being ignored by someone he wanted to talk to.

Finally Naruto's very thin patience ran out and he hit the PSP out of Josh's hands.

Kakashi froze in horror, Sakura gasped and put a hand up to his mouth, Sasuke muttered "Dobe" under his breath Josh well he was pretty much frozen.

Now most people would think that if you end up in another world you probably wouldn't want to attempt to use a Anime/Manga attack technique on a paranoid delusional ninja. However these thoughts did not concern Josh, all that mattered to him was the fact he someone had just knocked his precious PSP to the floor and that it was his right to extract a gruesome revenge more terrible than the Moustache on David's face looked.

He raised his one hand and reaching for the Power he had seen many times in his favourite Anime **Akira **he threw a blast of electrostatic molecule manipulation energy at Naruto.

The force of the blast that he should not have been able to even create shot across the ground and pushed Naruto back while simultaneously desecrating all the surrounding earth like a small Zhankou blast.

Josh blinked comprehension on what he had just done slowly dawning on him while the rest of team 7 looked on in shock, Josh muttered to words.

"Oh Shit..." Josh stared, team 7 stared and then Naruto popped back up and started yelling.

"Hey what the hell you do that for TEME!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger straight at Josh.

Josh had actually calmed down a little after focusing all that energy on defending his precious PSP and Anime's honour, however at this latest outburst from the blonde Josh's temper returned with a vengeance. The PSP began to wobble on the ground.

Suddenly it shot up to hover (continue its wobble) in mid air in front of Josh before shooting towards Josh and seemingly being absorbed into his body. With no trace of a hole or where it had entered.

Josh's mind was instantly bombarded with knowledge of anime attacks and techniques along with the personalities of quite a lot of anime characters' filling his mind.

Kakashi stared in abstract horror at what appeared to be a demon in front of him, the teens' eyes were beginning to turn a dark blue with a red line down the centre of each eye, the boys iris had disappeared and instead there was only the vertical line visible with the horrible deep blue glistening background of the eye.

This was no longer a Human, what ever it was now only an elite would have a proper chance against it!

"Sasuke, Sakura back NOW!!" He yelled staring in horror at Josh as he continued his hell-bound transformation, suddenly a wave of killing intent lashed out and Kakashi saw in horror that Naruto was responding to the obvious challenge. Crimson red chakra was poring out of him as his fingers elongated into sharp claws and his eyes turned red and slit like a cat.

Naruto gave a roar and charged towards the other boy; Josh merely glared and swept his hand across Naruto's path as if knocking a fly away before Naruto was even 5 metres close to josh he was propelled backwards by another wave of barley visible energy.

Inside Natuto's mind most coherent thought had been brushed aside to make way for the impending bloodlust and desire to destroy this challenge Kyuubi who usually sat on the side lines was pushing everything she had into Naruto yelling at him to destroy this abomination in the name of well her...

Naruto himself was finding little difficulty in following the Kyuubi's orders, for once and was even listening to the suggestion of how to attack and following them.

He raised himself up on his haunches and sped towards Josh ready to obliterate his new-found enemy but even as he did a new wave of killing intent lashed over him and Kyuubi whimpered inside his mind.

Naruto decided to change tactic's and yelled desperately to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei this things got the fuzzball terrified and saying we're all gonna die what should we do?"

Kakashi stared in horror for a minute and then looked back at the Demon which apparently must be evil if it was able to scare the fuzzball which is what Naruto called Kyuubi when using code.

"TEAM 7," Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs, "RETREAT.. back to the village NOW!!".

It was unfortunately for Josh he then gave out a long tired yawn that was in Kakashi's panic interpreted as a raw of defiance and aggression.

Kakashi turned and lept at the Demon while making hand sign's the sound of birds chirping came as he yelled chidori and slamed his chakra infused ball full-force into Josh's chest!

While the rest of Team 7 fled with Kakashi, Josh writhed on the ground in pain as having his chest blown out was rather damn painful.

His brain's scan, of the PSP 2 GB memory card had just arrived at Alucard's regeneration after having his arm sliced off and a hole blown through his chest.

Slowly, gradually the pain receded as the Nosferatum's power crept into Josh's veins. The blood crept back along the ground oozing slowly back into the wound while the bones began to reconstruct them selves atom by atom, molecule by molecule, the new adaption of his DNA caught hold of the Akira organism and began to systematically destroy it like a white blood cell would do to a virus. While taking as much knowledge and power with it as it could improving on his original body reforming his already improved metabolism.

Slowly Josh began to levitate himself back into position standing up, his now unholy tinted, crimson eyes, stared out eagerly in anticipation. As he stared towards Konoha.

It was time to Play.

During Josh's ungodly transformation Kakashi and his team had barely made it to the Hidden Leaf Village after announcing to the gate guard they had returned Team 7 speed toward the Hokage's tower with Kakashi in the lead.

They burst through the main doors ignoring the stammering secretary, and barged straight into the Hokage's main office.

"Lord Hokage" Kakashi started immediately then stopped and froze.

The Hokage let his pipe drop and desperately tried to hide the fact he was reading Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3 – the uncut version.

He coughed and then quickly jumped around, surprising for someone of his age and then threw the book into his desk draw locked it and then sat up arms folded with a serious expression on his face while Team 7 had yet to enter the room fully even though they were only a few steps behind him.

"Yes Kakashi…," The Hokage's voice was warm but his expression was like Ice.

"Er…." Kakashi was suddenly wondering what on earth could have possessed him into interrupting his Hokage in his _private_ time.

Then thankfully he remember before Naruto could say anything to worsen the situation further than he had already wrought it.

"My Team and I have just encountered a Demon that scares Kyuubi a couple of mile away from the villiage!"

"Is this true Naruto?" the Hokage questioned Naruto, he nodded once in conformation hoping not to draw anymore attention to himself than necessary.

"I hit it with a Chidori and I think I slowed it down."

Sasuke snorted, Sakura cried "well if a Jounin could beat it then it must be dead there's no way it could be dangerous to the village I bet Kakashi-sensei took it down with one blow it can't be any more of a treat to the village!"

Just as she had finished a huge bang was heard and a massive dog composed entirely of blood shot through the wall decimating it and anything in its way.

Sakura gaped and froze.

Floating in the centre of the hole was Josh a mad glint in his Crimson eyes.

"I'm baaaaaack" he cackled before looking straight at Kakashi with a snarl, Another huge dog began to form out of his shoulder growling as it snapped it jaws at invisible prey.

"**This will be FUN!!**" roared Josh as he charged, hellbound towards the village.

" **MOVE ! ! ! **" yelled the Hokage at the top of his voice causing all of the assembled to jump, run or dart away from the abomination in front of them.

Naruto knew what he had to do, give his life for the village. It was brilliant the villagers' would recognise him and he would be made honorary Hokage even in death he would win!

With a sudden hint of an inspiration Naruto jumped while making hand seals and shouted out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu", while simutaniusly forcing his chakra and the Kyuubi's into them. Immediately around 100 shadow clones sprang into existence.

Sasuke and Sakura began to get into defensive stance around Naruto attempting to keep him consous while he maintained his massies of Clones.

Kakashi powered up another chidori and the Hokage got ready to summon his monkey spirt lord.

Josh mearly looked on with glee.

"**Bored…Now…**" he stated looking at his fingers before he began to set his hell hound loose upon the Hokage. Josh grinned turned into a roar of annoyance as 32 of Naruto's shadow clones succeeded in dispersing his hell hound into blood, Kakashi ran forward unleashing his chidori into Josh's side while Sauske let loose another of his clans famous fire jutsu's.

"**ah … its burning oh god… no spare me**" Josh shouted while moaning helplessly towards the five of them (while the Author cackled mercilessly in the background marvelling at Josh's misery).

With a swirl of fire the author left not wanting to watch Josh's gruesome end he was gone leaving a dimension behind still possessing the three main characters needed to keep it together as it should have been.

The moral of the story is don't annoy the Author by not completing things you said you would, do not show the Author images of "Tree Guy" as he has ¼ of a photographic memory and does not need anymore images of that burned into his memory.


End file.
